Sing For Me
by Asrafrate
Summary: Alternative take to the Angel/Dust story by Aoi Nanase
1. Sing For Me Chapter 1

Sing For Me - and Angel/Dust fic Chapter 1

**Sing For Me**

Disclaimer: This story is written in a parallel universe to the Angel/Dust story. Characters and concepts remain intact but as Angel/Dust is, as yet, incomplete (31.03.01) the events within this story may not follow the thread of the actual manga. This is a yuri fan fic... i.e. love/sex between two females. If you are against such goings on, you have been warned. Please do not expect to find gratuitous sex scenes; sex is only used within this story as an expression of love. Characters, concepts and Angel/Dust are copyright to Aoi Nanase. Composed to the sounds of Gatecrasher Wet, the music cd. 

**Chapter 1**

Staring up at the sky Yuina sighed. It was a warm spring evening and the darkening sky above already glittered with stars. All around, the city lights were coming on and the dull roar of traffic and humanity seemed to be more muted. Yuina noticed none of this. Lost in her own world, she slowly trudged home. She was not looking forward to a night of sitting in her room, alone. Listening to her aunt getting ready to go out, smiling and nodding to whatever she said. Not wanting to get in the way. 

She always felt like she was in the way. Soon after her mother died, her father had asked his sister to look after his daughter until she graduated from high school. Yuina had always felt like she was in the way. Always felt that she was causing people problems just by her very existence. Over time, trying to be perfect and un-obtrusive had become part of her nature. She went through the motions of life in a shell. She had cut herself off so much from life, she no longer even sang. 

Yuina used to love singing, and she sang very well indeed. Being able to play the piano at an early age, Yuina had developed a strong music talent. It had all shattered during middle school. Even though her talent was recognized during a try out for the school choir, someone else got the lead role and Yuina's confidence has deserted her. 

Walking through a deserted playground Yuina saw a swing and went and sat on it. Pushing herself, she gently rocked back and forth, staring up at the sky. 

_Little bird, why don't you sing for me?_

There was a slight breeze blowing, and through it Yuina heard the whispered words. Frowning she looked around, trying to find the speaker. 

_Sing. Please sing for me. Sing so I can be with you!_

Shaking her head Yuina muttered to herself "I'm hearing things." 

There was a soft laughter. 

_Sing for me._

"But I don't sing anymore!" Yuina replied, brushing away a lock of hair that had escaped its bindings. Unsure and a little scared she whispered, "I can't sing." 

_Oh but you can! I've heard you sing Yuina. Sing so beautifully that the heavens have wept._

"You've heard me sing?" Again Yuina frowned. Standing up, she began pacing around the playground, trying to find the source of the voice. The breeze had picked up and leaves flew across the ground. Yuina's long hair waved out behind her, slowly coming loose from the ribbon that that bound it up in a braid. 

_Yes I have. Through space and time have I heard you sing. Now please, sing for me again._

Coming to a stop under a cherry tree Yuina gave up looking and shook her head. She must be going mad to start hearing voices like this, but, then, she always wondered whether she was mad. Nothing made sense in her life. No one wanted her and she could never do things right. She must be mad! 

Laughing to herself Yuina said, "Okay, I'll sing." 

There was a soft sigh, whether it was the wind or the cherry tree above creaking against the growing force of the wind Yuina did not care. Searching for a song to sing, she noticed a cherry blossom floating past her. A song came into her mind, and lifting her face up to the sky, she began to sing. 

At first her voice sounded rusty, off key from dis-use; but slowly it grew in strength and clarity, musical words spilling from her lips as she sang with pure joy about the coming of spring. The renewal of life to a barren, dead world. The wind had grown and now blew with enough strength to whip off the cherry blossoms from the tree and send them streaming around the singing girl, who noticed none of it, too lost in the power of the song. Deep inside, Yuina began waking up. The words of the song struck her. "I'm singing! I'm singing again!" 

_Yes you are Yuina! Thankyou! Thankyou!_

There was a flash of blinding golden light and everything around her turned a shade of gold too bright to behold. Then something fell from the sky. A feather. Then another feather, and then more feathers until the sky swirled with feathers and cherry blossoms. Gasping in delight Yuina stared up, arms stretched out and slowly turning. Something large drifted down amongst the feathers, and crying out Yuina watched as it fell to the ground near her feet. 

"An angel!" 

What else could it be? Female of form, long legs, slender hips, full bosom and the longest pearly hair; the most arresting features were the huge white wings attached to the figure. Although, this was a strange angel indeed for it wore clothes quite alien to any depiction of an angel Yuina had ever seen before. The wind died down and with it the wings disappeared. The ground around them was covered with cherry blossoms and feathers; gulping, Yuina slowly approached the inert figure, wondering what she was to do. 

She was saved from having to make a choice when a groan came from the figure. Slowly the female sat up, wincing and looking around with a slightly dazed expression. 

"Where..?" it whispered to itself, and at the same time Yuina haltingly asked "Are... are you alright?" 

The female looked at Yuina and then a slow smile formed on her lips. "Yuina!" she whispered, the name breathed out with an almost sensual joy. Stepping back Yuina replied, "Yes? How do you know me?" The female laughed and carefully stood up, brushing off a cherry blossom from her arm. Stepping towards Yuina she said "Thankyou for singing for me Yuina." 

Blinking in shock, it slowly registered to Yuina that this female was the source of the mysterious voice. "Who... who are you!" 

"I have no name... although... you may call me by my hierarchy code... Seraph," the female replied, again taking another step closer to Yuina. Before Yuina could say anything Seraph said, "Yuina, I need your help. Will you make contract with me?" 

"Contract? What sort of contract?" Yuina felt confused. Dazed by the beauty of Seraph and by these strange events. "This contract..." Seraph whispered, and before Yuina could do anything, Seraph placed her hands gently onto Yuina's shoulders, bent her head, and kissed her. 

Yuina stood still, unable to believe that she was being kissed, and by a female no less! She couldn't move though. Couldn't break the kiss or protest in any way. She was finding this kiss far too pleasurable. Seraph's full lips were soft against hers, caressing her lips. When Yuina felt Seraph's tongue gently stroke her bottom lip, she shivered. Seraph broke the kiss then, and all Yuina could do was stare up at her beautiful face. 

Stroking Yuina's cheek, Seraph smiled and whispered "We are one now." 


	2. Sing For Me Chapter 2

Sing For Me - and Angel/Dust fic Chapter 1

**Sing For Me**

Disclaimer: This story is written in a parallel universe to the Angel/Dust story. Characters and concepts remain intact but as Angel/Dust is, as yet, incomplete (31.03.01) the events within this story may not follow the thread of the actual manga. This is a yuri fan fic... i.e. love/sex between two females. If you are against such goings on, you have been warned. Please do not expect to find gratuitous sex scenes; sex is only used within this story as an expression of love. Characters, concepts and Angel/Dust are copyright to Aoi Nanase. Composed to the sounds of Gatecrasher Wet, the music cd. 

**Chapter 2.**

"Miss Akiho? It's time to wake up Miss Akiho," a voice called, and groaning Akiho Kudou rolled over and opened her eyes. She saw her maid Okudzume staring anxiously down at her. Groaning again Akiho said, "I'm going to sleep some more, go away!" There was a silence. "But Miss Akiho, your father wants to see you at breakfast." 

Akiho sat up and cursed. "And I shouldn't keep dear daddy waiting should I?" Swinging her legs off the bed, Akiho stretched and stared out the huge French windows that lined one wall of her spacious bedroom. "Now Miss Akiho, you shouldn't speak of your father like that," Okudzume admonished, laying out her mistress' new school uniform. "I can talk about my father any way I please. It's at least one grace I can allow myself!" Akiho said, bitterly hating how much of her life was dictated by her father. 

All her life Akiho had done what her father had told her to do. Never wanting to dis-please him in any way. Never wanting to lose his good opinion of her. Always wanting to be the best for him. She had even given up her best friend for him. 

Akiho could remember the event well enough. It was when she was in middle school. Her father had learned of the trials for the lead role in the choir and wanted her to get it. He had know that her best friend would be trying out for the position and her told her on the day of the trial "Don't let Hatori's daughter win Akiho. You are a Kudou so don't let me down!" 

When her best friend had been chosen for the lead role Akiho had been consumed with envy. She had complained, saying that she, a Kudou was better! Knowing that the school would not go against someone as powerful as her father, she had been given the lead role. 

It had been an empty victory. 

"Oh Yuina, I wonder whether you can ever forgive me?" Akiho whispered, remembering how at the time she had lorded her victory over her best friend; while deep inside hating Yuina. She had known very well that Yuina was far better in singing than she could ever be.   
From that point on they had grown apart, and soon after Akiho had been transferred to a private boarding school for the rich. Making her way to the bathroom ensuite, Akiho wondered whether she would ever be given the chance to make up for her mistake. 

An hour later, Akiho bowed to her father as she entered the breakfast room. Sitting at the shokutaku, her knees bent beneath her, Akiho let a servant serve her with an assortment of raw quail eggs, grilled fish, miso soup and rice. 

"Good morning Akiho, I trust you slept well?" her father asked. "Hai otousan," she murmured, taking up her chopsticks and delicately picking up a piece of fish and placing it in her mouth. It tasted delicious, but to Akiho it was another reminder of how her father's riches could control all aspects of her life. 

"I'm glad. Today is your first day at this new high school and I hope it goes well for you." Rustling the papers he was reading, he put them down and looked at his daughter. She was a petite creature, resembling her dead mother in appearance. A good child most times, he was slightly disappointed that she had not been born a male. Unfortunately her mother had died giving birth to her, and being too busy to bother with finding another wife, he had given her care over to nannies and governesses. If she continued to be a dutiful daughter, he would make sure she married well. Daughters were good for sealing deals through marriage, if anything. 

Gently patting his mouth with a napkin, he said, "I have a gift for you Akiho." The door opened and a woman walked in. Looking at her, Akiho felt very self-conscious, the woman was extremely beautiful. Long straight black hair reaching just past her knees and a svelte, neatly rounded figure dressed in a fashionable suit. She walked to her father's side and bowed, before turning and bowing to Akiho. "This, is Sahaku. I've arranged that she becomes your new homeroom teacher at the school. Her ultimate task is to make your life easier. Please listen to whatever she says." 

You really mean her job is to watch over me and make sure I don't do anything that would harm the Kudou name Akiho thought, inwardly shaking with fury. 

Her father then stood. Akiho immediately stood up and bowed. Pleased, he said "This is your first day at school. Do well and don't disappoint me." 

Half an hour later, her father's limo rolled to a stopped in front of her new school. Waiting for the chauffer to open the door, Akiho stared at the sprawling building and the groups of students making their way to classes. This was the first time since middle school that she had been to a public school. Although she wasn't exactly a snob, she felt she had nothing in common with them. Being brought up in the lap of luxury, she had developed an appreciation for the finer things in life. Even that didn't stop her from wishing she had more friends, but most were intimidated by her father's wealth and standing. 

That was one of the many reasons why she loved having Yuina as a best friend. Yuina had looked past the wealth and fame and seen her for who she was; smiling to herself she realized that Yuina probably never saw the wealth at all. Yuina had been a good friend, and she Akiho, had gone and ruined it all. 

"Life is a constant battle Miss Akiho, those who are ruthless succeed," murmured Sahaku, and with a start Akiho stared at the woman sitting next to her in dismay. Sahaku smiled and answered her un-spoken question "Yes, I read minds. More specifically, your mind." 

"What? Why... how?" Akiho asked, confused. "We are connected Akiho. Connected in a way that can only make the both of us stronger," Sahaku replied, sliding closer to her, her skirt riding up her thighs. Reaching out with a slender hand, Sahaku stroked Akiho's smooth cheek, black lacquered nails gently scratching at each stroke. Held immobile by the rhythmic strokes and the mesmerizing glitter in Sahaku's eyes, Akiho could only watch. 

She didn't feel afraid. She felt almost resigned to what was to come. Sahaku, for all her subservient exterior, was turning out to be as controlling as her father. By the looks of it, she had her father wrapped around her fingers and no amount of complaint from Akiho would sway her father from his faith in the woman. This realization was enough to make Akiho silently scream inside. 

"Yes connected Akiho. Together we will fulfill both our dreams," Sahaku whispered. Capturing Akiho's face in her hands she knelt forward and nipped Akiho's ear, before trailing soft kisses across her cheek, and then onto her mouth. The kiss was a shock to the senses. Akiho could feel Sahaku inside of her, inside her mind, learning everything there was to her. The invasion was less disturbing in comparison to the surge of desire that coursed through her at Sahaku's kiss! 

She could hear Sahaku's laughter inside her head... no, not Sahaku. This creature's name was Lucifer, a being from another world. Come to earth on a mission, a mission that she was irrevocably involved in now no matter what. "Submit to me Akiho! Become mine and I will give you everything you could want!" The pressure, the desire to please, the pleasure of the kiss; it all became too much for Akiho. With a groan, she gave way. 


	3. Sing For Me Chapter 3

Sing For Me - and Angel/Dust fic Chapter 1

**Sing For Me**

Disclaimer: This story is written in a parallel universe to the Angel/Dust story. Characters and concepts remain intact but as Angel/Dust is, as yet, incomplete (31.03.01) the events within this story may not follow the thread of the actual manga. This is a yuri fan fic... i.e. love/sex between two females. If you are against such goings on, you have been warned. Please do not expect to find gratuitous sex scenes; sex is only used within this story as an expression of love. Characters, concepts and Angel/Dust are copyright to Aoi Nanase. Composed to the sounds of Gatecrasher Wet, the music cd. 

**Chapter 3.**

"Seraph no! You can't come to school with me!" Yuina protested for the fourth time, stopping and glaring at the woman. Cocking her head to the side slightly Seraph said "But we made a contract. Now I have to be with you all the time." Yuina groaned, "How am I going to explain your presence to my teachers?" "What about your friends?" Seraph asked, and Yuina winced. "I have none." Looking at her Seraph smiled and said "Alright. Just remember, if you need me, you must invoke my key." Nodding, Yuina quoted it, having learned it by heart thanks to Seraph constantly mentioning it. "There, see? I know it. Now go away!" Blowing Yuina a kiss and winking, Seraph vanished into thin air. 

Gaping, Yuina made a mental note to tell Seraph that she couldn't just vanish like that, especially in public! Smiling at a shocked bystander who had witnessed the scene she said, "Oh she does that all the time! She's a magician ehe!" before beating a hasty retreat. 

Taking a huge breath of relief, Yuina made her way to her homeroom. Seraph really had stuck to her side after that kiss, so much so that she had woken up this morning to find Seraph sleeping beside her. That, and the fact that Seraph was virtually naked had caused Yuina to almost have a seizure. Blushing at the memory, Yuina found her seat at the far corner of the class and sat down. 

Seraph had hit sore point earlier about her lack of friends. After losing her best friend in middle school, Yuina had stayed away from her classmates. Kept to herself and never participated in any of the school activities. She had never minded the lack of friends; but now with Seraph in her life, everything seemed so much more different. Suddenly, life seemed worth living again. 

There was a stir, and looking up Yuina saw a beautiful woman enter the class. "Hello. My name is Sahaku, I am to be your new homeroom teacher until Ms Yamazaki, your old homeroom teacher is discharged from hospital," the woman introduced herself. The class greeted her, and smiling she opened the door and ushered a girl in. "Let me introduce you to a transfer student. This is Kudou Akiho." 

Staring at the new girl, something clicked and with a gasp Yuina cried "Aki-chan?" Akiho glanced towards the girl sitting in the far corner, and felt her world tilt. "Yuina!" Glancing between the two girls Sahaku softly asked, "You know each other?" "Yes! This is Yui-chan. We were best friends at middle school. May I sit next to her teacher?" Akiho asked, looking at Sahaku, her eyes pleading. Nodding her ascent, Sahaku watched as Akiho tripped over to the corner and sat at an empty desk, the two girls soon talking to each other. Eyes narrowed, Sahaku called the class to order and began the lessons. 

At lunch break Akiho and Yuina found a quiet spot for themselves in the school gardens. 

"Oh Yuina I never imagined I would ever get to see you again!" Akiho smiled happily, drinking in the girl's features. Yuina had grown so beautiful. Her long pale blond hair reached just past her knees, her pale face dominated by her huge violet eyes. As she spoke, Akiho was again entranced by the soft sweet quality of her voice. "Do you still sing Yuina?" 

She watched as a slow blush spread across Yuina's cheeks. "Not since recently Akiho, but... but I was never as good as you." Akiho smiled to herself; Yuina was still the same as ever; willing to let Akiho take credit for things she didn't deserve. "No I'm not Yuina. You should have gotten the lead role in the choir." 

Yuina's head shot up, surprised at what Akiho had just said. "It's true Yuina. I envied you so much; you were so much better than me. I couldn't handle your getting the role so I spoke to the teachers and they gave it to me because of who my father is," Akiho sighed, looking away. "I felt so awful once I realized how cruel and wrong I had been. I... I've been wanting to say sorry for so long." 

Smiling, Yuina sat next to Akiho and wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. "Oh Akiho it doesn't matter anymore. I just hope we can be good friends again, like before. I've missed you!" Surprised and pleased at the same time, Akiho returned the hug and smiled. "I've missed you too Yuina." 

From the shadows of nearby a tree, Lucifer watched, her hand clenched to the trunk of the tree, slowly shredding it. Jealousy flooded through her; no one could share Akiho's affection with her. They were hers and hers alone. Yuina Hatori would bear close watching. 


End file.
